A Friendly Crash: Version Two
by Skipper96
Summary: The same idea as my first story "A Friendly Crash", but with a twist. It might help to read "A Friendly Crash" before reading this one.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Drum roll please *drums sounds in the back ground* I AM BACK! And I have come with one of the stories some of you have been waiting for. Another good thing is that now I have my own laptop, so I don't have to wait for the desktop to type my wonderful stories. So, enough about this, ON TO VERSION TWO! **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?**

**Almost forgot the story stars off the same but ends different. :D**

"A Friendly Crash: Version Two"

"Ahhh, I can't hold her!" Jedediah called out after the remote control, yellow hummer went under the carriage and he lost control.

The small car was headed straight for a snow drift that looked like a ramp. Octavious thought that the snow was not packed tight enough for the little car to drive, but he had thought wrong. The hummer shot straight up the snow made ramp, it went high into the air, flipped once, and then gravity worked its magic and started to bring the car back down with the front pointed towards the snow covered ground.

Jedediah looked at Octavious, then back out the front of the car, and then back to the Roman General. He had to act fast! If they did not get out now, they were as good as toast.

With only seconds to spare, the cowboy stood up, pushed off against the floor board towards Octavious, put his arms out in front of him, and shoved the General out of the car and into a snow drift.

Jedediah scrambled across to the passenger's side of the car and dove out the open door, unfortunately he was too late. The car made contact with the ground and exploded. The force of the explosion sent soot, ash, bits of the car, and Jedediah flying. He landed at the bottom of a snow drift on his stomach and the loose snow on top of the drift came tumbling down on to his back. Both Roman and cowboy were unconscious.

A few minutes later, Octavious groaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around. There was a wall of snow to his left, and the hummer burned in front of him. Soot and ash covered the ground and himself. Octavious glanced to his right and saw a black blob; which he thought was just part of the once yellow car, but the closer he looked he realized that it was a hat, a cowboy hat! His brown eyes widened with fear and worry.

"Jedediah!", Octavious whispered in alarm.

He called the name louder and when no answer came, he shot up on his feet, and paced around calling the cowboy's name.

Octavious feared the worst and thought the western was still in the car burning to death. He walked over to the hat and bent down, his finger touched the wet, velvety surface when he saw a sight the relived him. From underneath a pile of snow, he saw tiny legs.

Octavious stood up clutching the hat close to his chest and let a sigh escape his lips as he walked over. He set the hat down and crouched by Jedediah's head. The General put his hands on Jedediah's shoulders and rolled him over onto his back.

"Jed", Octavious murmured to the as he gently shook Jedediah's shoulders.

"Octavious?", Jedediah moaned with his eyes still closed.

"Jed!", Octavious said with relief in his voice.

Jedediah's crystal blue eyes fluttered open and met the Roman's hazel ones.

"Come on, Jed, we need to get back to the museum."

Jedediah attempted to sit up, but fell back down with a pained look on his face.

"Just go on without me, Octavious."

"Jedediah just like you told me I am going to tell you, I'm not quitting you!"

Octavious did not wait for the cowboy's response instead, he slid his arms under Jedediah's shoulders and pushed him up into a sitting position. Then, he put his hands under Jedediah's arms and lifted the cowboy onto his feet.

Jedediah swayed and fell back into Octavious's arms. The Roman put Jedediah arm around his neck and pushed him back onto his feet. He leaned down and picked up Jed's hat, and placed it onto Jedediah's soot covered blonde hair. Octavious then, then, put his right arm around Jedediah's rib cage to give Jed more support.

"Ready?", Octavious asked the cowboy.

For an answer Jedediah started to walk and the General did the same. They walked for a few minutes in silence, when Octavious broke it.

"Why did you push me out of the car?"

"I don't know it just seemed like the right thing ta' do."

"Thanks", Octavious replied and they went back to walking in silence.

Jedediah's muscles ached, every step shot agonizing pain through his body. If it was not for Octavious being at his side he did not think he would have made it this far. Jedediah's wet cold, soot covered clothes clung to his body and he shivered as the wind whipped across his face.

Octavious felt Jedediah shiver and then, stumble in the deep snow. Octavious stopped and helped Jedediah regain his balance. He then pulled Jedediah closer for more support and to keep him warmer.

Jedediah felt the coldness form Octavious's armor seep through his thin shirt and touch his bare skin. He tried to shudder away from Octavious but, the General held him firmly. They continued to walk.

Octavious and Jedediah were about to cross the snow covered street, when suddenly, the world around Jedediah began to spin and grow dark. He stopped.

The General looked over at his friend with a puzzled expression. Jedediah's eyes started to close and his legs fell from under him. Octavious let go of him, crouched down, and caught the upper half of the cowboy's body before he fell into the powdery white substance.

Octavious glanced up at the sky; it was about thirty minutes till dawn. Octavious knew they had to get back to the museum. So, he put his left arm across the back of Jedediah's shoulders, his right arm under his knee caps, and hoisted him up.

The Roman strolled across the street and when he reached the steps, he set Jedediah down against the first step. The General put his hand on the ice cold step and pulled himself on to it; he then reached down, grabbed Jedediah, and hauled him up on to the step. He repeated this process and by the time he reached the last step his hands were red and numb.

Octavious could hear Larry and Teddy talking about the cowboy and himself. He put his numb hands on the final step and heaved himself up. The Roman saw Larry and Teddy giving him an astonishing and questioning look.

"Where's Jed?," Larry asked the General.

"Hang on," Octavious said as he reached down.

When his numb fingers touched cold, wet clothes, he grabbed a handful and pulled upward.

Larry was watching Octavious with an addled expression. But, when he saw a familiar cowboy hat, his stomach dropped. The night guard walked over to where Octavious was struggling with pulling Jed up.

Larry knelt down on one knee at the edge of the steps. He reached his hand down, grabbed Jed's vest, and lifted the cowboy up. The New Yorker gently laid him down on his right palm.

"Come on, Octavious," the night guard said while laying his other hand flat on the ice, cold ground for the Roman to climb on to. "Let's go inside."

The General nodded and stepped on to his hand. While Larry was walking into the museum, Octavious gazed at the motionless western.

Once inside the museum, the night guard took Octavious back to Rome. He set the Roman down by the fake fountain and started to walk away, but a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What about Jed?"

"It is almost sunrise, Octavious," Larry stated. "I can't do anything tonight, so I will sneak back in tomorrow night and take care of him, ok?"

Octavious nodded and watched the night guard stroll away. When he disappeared, the Roman went over to his spot and got into the proper position. The sun rose and the last thought in Octavious's head before he froze was _Jed._

**Well that is it for chapter one! Reviews are welcome (I accept ****Anonymous reviews). Oh, and I know this is totally random, but, have any of you seen IRONMAN 2? That movie was epically awesome amazing! **


	2. Chapter 2

'**Ello peoples, it is time for chapter two. Sorry it took so long. Writers block sucks.**

The sun sank below the New York City sky line. It was wake up time. Octavious immediately relaxed from his normal day time position. He, then, stretched out his stiff figure.

'_Time to get Jed,' _he thought, _'we can ride around the museum in that thing called a car.'_

It all came flooding back to him then. The chase, the crash, the walk, everything. At that moment, Larry walked into the Hall of Miniatures. As soon as the General saw him, he opened his mouth to speak. But, Larry held a hand up to stop him.

"Your questions will be answered in a minute," the night guard said while holding a hand out.

Octavious gladly stepped on. The journey to the security office was short since Larry was walking so fast. Once there, he put the Roman on one of the counters and left.

Octavious saw Jed sitting on the counter and he rushed over to the cowboy.

"Jedediah," he whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah Partner," the Western replied.

"You're alright?"

"'Course I am."

"I feared the worst."

"Oh, thanks for savin' me," Jed said sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah," the Roman replied awkwardly.

"Do you want to go drivin'?" Jed asked, pointing to the new car.

"Sure, but no ramps this time."

And with that they were off.

**And there you have it! There is this magical button at the bottom of the screen that says 'Review' click it and see what happens. **

**Skipper**


End file.
